De chair et de larmes
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel, épuisé et perdu,humain maudissant sa chair, est recueilli par un couple de retraité...Un prénom le poursuit, Dean...


« De chair et de larmes…»

Solitude, étrange compagne qui partageait ses journées et ses nuits….

Depuis des jours, il vagabondait…Errait sur les routes sans véritable but…

Il n'y eut aucun geste de compassion envers cet être perdu, il effrayait avec ses yeux bleus qui perçaient les âmes…

Pourtant il n'avait rien d'un clochard et ce malgré son allure négligée, son trenchcoat

sale et sa barbe naissante...Ses cheveux hirsutes et son regard froid…

Nul ne sembla lui porter d'attention autre que celle de la peur et de la méfiance…

Pour tous, il n'était à présent rien d'autre qu'un indigent…

Si seulement ils savaient que devant eux se dressait ce qui fut un jour, un ange…

Un ange aux siècles d'existences passées et à venir à laquelle seule une mort violente ou pernicieuse pouvait mettre fin…

Il commença à pleuvoir…Il releva le col de son trenchcoat….Il a fait froid, il était épuisé…

Il ne savait pas comment gérer ce corps qui était devenu sien et non plus son vaisseau…

Il s'était réveillé, assis sur un banc public et ce fut la main d'un policier posée sur son épaule qui le ramena vers une réalité qui était à présent sienne…

Une vie humaine dans un corps d'homme mais avec une âme…Son âme…

Il tenta de disparaitre…Il tenta de percer sa lumière…

Mais il n'était plus un ange même si tout en lui respirait encore le divin…

Un poids sur la poitrine…Seul, entièrement seul…Il ne savait même pas où il était…Dans quelle ville ? Dans quel pays ? Quelle année ?

Le policier se pencha sur lui…

« Ca va, Monsieur? ... »

Monsieur !...Ce mot fit sursauter Castiel…

Il leva son regard sur le jeune agent qui lui sourit un peu inquiet…

« Où suis-je ? »

Il tiqua en se penchant et regardant derrière l'homme, une plaine où des enfants jouaient au base-ball.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

Il sourit de plus belle

« Vous deviez en tenir une solide…. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils

« Vous êtes à Berstand field »

« Quelle ville ? »

« Et bien mon vieux…. » sourit le policier

Il repoussa sa casquette

« St Mans…Dans le Maine…. »

« Le Maine ? » murmura pour lui-même Castiel

Il se leva… Il se mit soudain à détester ce corps dont il était prisonnier….Il serra les poings

« Ca va aller ?...Vous êtes sûr ?...Vous n'avez pas l'air bien »

« Ca ira, merci »

Il reconnut le son de sa voix, profonde et ténébreuse…Posée et un peu irréelle…

« Bien…Je vous laisse alors, mais trainez pas par ici…Bonne journée…»

Castiel s'éloigna sans un mot, sans un regard, suivi des yeux par le jeune policier…

Autour de lui, il créa un mur invisible sur lequel les regards se heurtaient, s'écartaient…

Il marcha sans autre but autre que celui de fuir…

Il aperçut un enfant se pencher sur une fontaine d'eau…Il l'observa, le regarda faire et quand celui-ci s'éloigna, il s'approcha…

Il but mais sans plaisir…Il but parce qu'il le fallait et que ce corps le réclamait…

Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche et fixa la route devant lui…

Il n'avait jamais ressenti la solitude comme il l'a ressenti en cet instant…Il ne connaissait personne…Il était abandonné…

Il se souvint qu'il avait parcouru la terre mais il lui sembla que tout lui avait été volé…Effacé…

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer…

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tiqua…Au fond d'une de celle-ci, il sentit un objet…Il le sortit…

Un pendentif…Un visage paien cornu balançait en son bout…Etrange sensation…Il sut qu'il était lié à cet objet…Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?...

Il était incapable de se rappeler mais inconsciemment ou pas, il serra le pendentif entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux espérant se souvenir mais il les ferma sur un voile noir…

Il le remit dans sa poche, souffla et partit…

Vers nulle part, vers une liberté qui devint sa pénitence…

La pluie avait redoublée d'intensité, un mur devant lui et nul abri…Il marchait parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire…Marcher pour oublier dans la fatigue de ce corps, la douleur de ses muscles, la faim qui lui tordait les entrailles…

Et puis surtout l'envie que tout s'arrête ou que tout revienne…

4 jours qu'il errait…

Il avait juste mangé quelques fruits volés sur des arbres…Fruits qui l'avaient rendu malade…

Il se mit à maudire ce corps…Corps qui rejetait par tous les pores, par tous les trous…

Il se détestait dans ses gestes si naturels pour les hommes…Il fermait les yeux à chacun de ceux-ci ….

Le simple fait de devoir uriner lui fut une torture sans nom…

Cette vie devint soudain son enfer….

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, il n'en pouvait plus…Chaque pas lui en coutait mais il savait que si il s'arrêtait, il ne se relèverait pas…

Plusieurs voitures, plusieurs camions passèrent à côté de lui mais aucun ne prit la peine de s'arrêter…

Ils le klaxonnaient parce qu'il marchait trop dangereusement sur le bord de la route manquant de se faire renverser plus d'une fois…

Il serra son trenchcoat contre lui comme pour garder une chaleur qu'il avait perdue depuis bien longtemps déjà…

Il trébucha et tomba sur ses genoux, les 2 mains au sol…Il sentait la pluie couler dans sa nuque…La pluie qui avait envahi tout son être…

Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'une voiture venait de se garer devant lui…Il fixait le sol, absent…

Une paire de bottes usées…Il releva la tête et vit un vieil homme debout devant lui, s'abritant de la pluie de sa veste en jean relevée…

« Ca va, mon garçon ? »

Il s'abaissa…Castiel était incapable de réagir…Il était comme figé sur place, suspendu dans le temps…

« Allez…Venez…Ne restez pas là, vous allez vous prendre froid… »

Il sentit la main de l'homme le saisir par les épaules

« Courage, ma voiture est juste devant »

Il se laissa diriger, il n'avait plus la force de quoi que ce soit d'autre…Juste celle de se laisser guider…

L'homme lui ouvrit la portière passager et l'installa…Castiel n'avait pas encore émis le moindre son et cela ne sembla pas troubler outre mesure son samaritain…

Il fixait d'un regard vide le va et vient des essuie glaces …

La route qui apparaissait et disparait …A l'image de sa vie…

Il ne se tourna même pas vers l'homme quand celui –ci se remit au volant…

Castiel ferma les yeux…L'odeur du vieux tabac…Il se mit à trembler…

« Fallait s'en douter….Trempé comme vous êtes…. »

Il se pencha vers l'arrière et prit la couverture qui recouvrait les dossiers…

« Tenez…Enlevez moi cet imper… »

Castiel ne réagit pas …Il entendait sa voix comme flottante…Il se sentait mal…Et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait…

Le vieil homme se pencha sur lui et l'aida à enlever son trenchcoat…Un peu maladroit…Pour la 1er fois, il croisa son regard…Fixé droit devant…

Un éclat dans celui-ci…L'homme posa son geste un instant puis en se secouant la tête, il jeta le trenchcoat à l'arrière…La pluie avait percé celui-ci trempant par la même, la veste de son costume…

Il le lui enleva aussi…

Castiel le regardait faire…C'était le deuxième geste humain qu'il lui fut accorder en 4 jours…La main attentionnée du policier et maintenant celle de ce vieil homme…

Ce dernier lui jeta la couverture sur les épaules…

« Vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os…Vous avez un endroit où aller ? »

Castiel se tourna vers lui …

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » murmura-t-il

Le vieil homme parut surpris par la question

« Euhhh…Attendez voir… »

Il leva les yeux sur le plafond de la voiture…Réfléchissant

« Faut m'excuser, j'ai des soucis de mémoire… » Il rit

« Nous sommes le 24 mars 2014… »

Le visage de Castiel se figea…

« ….2014 ? »

Son dernier souvenir datait de 2013…Il ne sut pas lequel, juste de l'année avec cette certitude propre à son ancien statut…

Que s'était-il donc passé durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi était-il devenu cette chair et n'avait-il plus rien de céleste ?

« Ca va, mon garçon ?… »

Castiel serra la couverture contre lui…Il avait froid, il avait chaud…Il voulait se réveiller…

Le vieil homme alluma le chauffage…

« Je peux vous déposer chez vous, si vous voulez… »

Castiel ferma les yeux…Quel chez soi ?...

« Je n'ai pas de chez moi…Je n'ai...Plus de chez moi… »

Il laissa tomber son front contre la vitre…

« Je m'appelle Evan Litven… »

Il tendit la main vers Castiel qui fixait le vide…Il vit le reflet de l'homme qui lui souriait…

Il se tourna vers lui

« Castiel »

Mais il ne détacha pas ses mains de la couverture et reposa son front sur la vitre…

L'homme ramena sa main et alluma le contact…

« Vous allez où? »

« Illinois… »

«C'est pas la porte à côté…Vous savez où loger cette nuit ? »

Il ferma les yeux et fit non de la tête….

« Et bien, si ça vous tente, j'ai une chambre d'ami…Ma demie sera ravie d'avoir de la visite… »

Il démarra

« Pourquoi faites -vous cela pour moi ? Je ne suis rien pour vous …Vous ne me connaissez pas même pas….Vous n'avez donc pas peur de moi ?… »

Il n'avait pas quitté sa position tout en parlant….

« Pourquoi diable devrais- je avoir peur de vous ? Vous avez tué quelqu'un, mon garçon ?… » Il rit en reprenant la route

Tuer quelqu'un…Il se laissa bercer par le murmure du moteur et la voix du vieil homme qui chantonnait en conduisant…

Evan ne chercha pas à percer le mystère de son inconnu...

Pourquoi avait-il dit Illinois….Il n'en savait rien…Etait -ce un souvenir? Il était trop las pour chercher une réponse….2014…

Il ferma les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que quelques minutes plus tard…

La voiture se gara devant une petite maison sans prétention avec un petit jardin au gazon tondu récemment et à la haie taillée à hauteur d'homme…

La pluie avait cessé mais Castiel était transit de froid…

Evan sortit et lui fit signe de venir, en souriant…

Pourquoi ce vieil homme s'était- il penché sur lui ? Accueillir un inconnu entre ses murs, c'était devenu plus qu'une chose rare, un grain de sable dans la logique humaine…

Nul ne reçoit chez lui un vagabond…C'était troublant encore plus pour un être comme Castiel qui voyait tout d'un œil lointain et nouveau…

Il finit par sortir de la voiture, un peu à contrecœur…Il s'y sentait à l'abri…Perdu dans ses absences…Oubliant l'espace de quelques minutes qui il était à présent et qui il fut hier…

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le porche…

« Evan…Enfin… »

Mince et vive malgré ses cheveux poivre et sel…En pantalon et chemise large…

Elle lui sourit puis son regard se posa sur l'homme qui accompagnait son mari…Encore une âme perdue…

Ce n'était pas la 1er fois qu'il en prenait sous sa coupe, Nanou avait l'habitude…

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait son Evan…C'était un homme bon, foncièrement bon qui luttait avec ses maigres armes contre la misère humaine qu'elle soit morale ou physique…  
Depuis sa retraite, il travaillait comme volontaire au centre d'accueil des sans- abris…

Pourtant plus elle regarda cet homme moins il lui fit penser à un de ses clochards que son mari ramenait parfois à la maison…Il était particulier cet être….Il respirait la solitude et avec celle-ci, la tristesse, sa compagne…

Il semblait émané de lui quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir…

Il était différent…

Evan suivit son regard et se retourna

« Nanou, je te présente Castiel… »

« Enchanté » Elle lui sourit en le saluant de la tête, elle vit la couverture, elle vit ses yeux vitreux.

« Entrez dont…Il fait bien meilleur à l'intérieur »

Castiel suivit Evan, sans un mot, sans un regard pour sa femme quand il passa devant elle….

« Asseyez-vous, ma femme va vous servir un bon café… »

« Non, merci…Je n'ai pas soif…. »

Il avait envie de rajouter…Je ne veux pas avoir soif…

Nanou s'approcha

« Ce qui vous ferait du bien, c'est une bonne douche et des vêtements secs... »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et là, il croisa son regard…

Nanou, les yeux plongés dans les siens, eut l'impression d'être envahie par le chagrin…Tant de détresse dans ce regard aux yeux pourtant si froids et ce visage qui se voulait inexpressif mais dont chaque trait était une trace des épreuves passées...

« Suivez- moi…Je vais vous montrer la salle de bain et la chambre d'ami…. »

Castiel resta planté au milieu du salon…

« Bon je vais vider la voiture…En attendant, Nanou va s'occuper de vous… »

« Merci » dans un murmure…

Evan lui sourit…Castiel le vit refermer la porte derrière lui et devant l'escalier, Nanou l'attendait un pied sur la 1er marche…

Castiel la suivit

Une petite chambre simplement meublée, chaleureuse…Apaisante…

« C'était la chambre de ma fille avant qu'elle ne nous quitte »

Castiel tourna le regard vers elle…

« Elle s'est mariée… » Elle rit devant son regard surpris...

Elle ouvrit une porte sur le côté qui donnait sur la salle de bain…Une douche, un grand miroir sur la porte et un évier…

Se laver, encore une nouveauté pour l'ange qu'il fut…Se mettre nu et devoir affronter la vue de ce corps qu'il acceptait en tant que vaisseau mais qu'il maudissait en tant que chair…

Elle lui prépara 2 serviettes …

« Prenez tout votre temps surtout…En attendant, je vais préparer le souper, vous devez mourir de faim… »

« Non… » Il mentait…Il se mentait…

« Taratatata… »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain…

« Laissez vos vêtements sur le côté, je les laverais après le souper….Evan va vous apporter de quoi vous habiller… »

Un cauchemar éveillé…Un rêve dans une vie parallèle...Cette situation lui paraissait surréaliste…

Il était perdu…

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils donc pas tous indifférent à sa détresse ? Au moins aurait-il pu savoir à quoi s'en tenir…

Pourquoi certains de ses humains étaient à l'image de ce que son Père avait toujours voulu…

Il ferma les yeux…Il préférait ses humains, lâches, violents et pervertis…

Là, ce vieux couple, lui donnait de l'espoir et de l'espoir, il n'en voulait pas, il n'en voulait plus, parce qu'il n'en avait plus et ne voulait plus en avoir…

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ce même espoir en l'humanité qui lui avait fait perdre sa grâce…

Cette grâce qui lui manquait à chaque seconde…

Quand la soif et la faim le tiraillaient et qu'il se refusait à céder

Quand le sommeil le dominait et qu'il luttait jusqu'à l'épuisement

Quand il devait faire des gestes d'humain, s'humiliant à toucher ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé ni ressenti jusqu'à ce jour maudit…

Il se mit à frissonner…Il avait froid…Toujours froid…Lui qui n'était que chaleur…

Il s'avança vers la douche et tourna le robinet…Il sentit sur sa main, l'eau tiède…Première sensation agréable au travers de ce corps…

Il se déshabilla, une véritable épreuve pour lui…Il ne se regarda pas…Il ne connaissait en fait de ce corps devenu sien que le visage sur lequel il avait tracé sa vie humaine...

Ce qui troublait Castiel, c'était de savoir qu'il avait vécu sur terre, partager des liens, il rageait de n'en avoir plus de souvenir et ce malgré une étrange sensation qui ne le quittait pas depuis son retour…

Par reflex, il chercha son trenchcoat…Le pendentif…

S'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva nu sous la douche, l'eau coulant sur la peau de son dos, ruisselant sur son visage…Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi…les yeux fermés, bercé par le clapotis…

Mais il les rouvrit et il vit ce corps…Il serra les poings appuyés contre le mur, tête penchée entre ses épaules…

C'était lui à présent…Fini l'ange…Fini la lumière…Chair et sang…

Et ce sexe…Homme à jamais…

Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur…Il sortit brusquement de la douche et vomit dans l'évier…

Il s'accrocha aux rebords de celui-ci, tête penchée…Il avait la nausée mais plus rien à rejeter…

Il releva les yeux dans la glace…Il se tourna, se montrant de côté à celle-ci…Espérant y voir, l'impensable…

Une trace, une cicatrice…Une marque…Rien…Sa vue se brouilla, il sentit une étrange chaleur dans ses yeux…Puis une larme…

Il avait du mal à respirer…Trop vite ou pas assez…Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler…

Pleurer n'était pas évident pour un être qui venait de découvrir le chagrin…

Il tomba à genoux…Puis se coucha sur le carrelage…Recroquevillé comme un enfant…Nu comme le nouveau- né qu'il était…Il se perdait en silence dans sa grâce disparue…

Il avait froid…Si froid…Il avait envie de vomir à nouveau…Il se sentit basculer dans une forme de néant…

Evan le retrouva étendu au sol, brûlant, inconscient…Il réussit avec Nanou à le coucher sur le lit…

Il appela son médecin…Un de ses médecins qui se lève au milieu de la nuit pour venir soigner un enfant malade ou une grand-mère trop seule…

Un médecin de famille à l'ancienne comme il n'en existait presque plus…

Il arriva vers 23h…

Entre 2 tremblements et claquements de dent, Castiel entre-ouvrit les yeux…

Soit sur le sourire bienveillant de Nanou soit sur le regard attentif d'Evan…

La diète à laquelle, il s'était forcé…

Le manque d'eau auquel il avait soumis son corps

Les nuits d'insomnie…Quelques heures en 4 jours…

La pluie et le froid…

Castiel était malade dans un corps d'homme…

Ce que le médecin ne sut pas, c'était que la perte d'une grâce et la conscience pleinement gardée, affaiblissait un temps un ange devenu humain….Le corps devait s'habituer à la présence de l'être sans cette lumière qui le stabilisait…

Evan et Nanou veillèrent Castiel pendant 2 jours, à tour de rôle…

Il délira la 1er nuit…Parlant une langue étrangère que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprirent…

Il cria un prénom en se soulevant de son lit, les yeux ouverts dans la peur…

« Dean … »

Il tremblait…Nanou se mit alors à chanter…Penchée au- dessus de lui, lui caressant les cheveux comme elle le faisait avec sa fille à une lointaine époque…

Il se tourna sur le côté dans un dernier frisson se laissant bercer par la mélodie…

Bercé par les caresses maternelles….

Il se réveilla à l'aube du 3eme jour…

Evan prenait son café en lisant son journal comme tous les matins…Nanou à ses côtés qui trempait son pain dans son lait chaud en lui parlant…Elle ne sut jamais vraiment si il l'écoutait…

Il grommelait entre ses dents et lui jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil au-dessus de la page des sports…

Un bruit dans l'escalier et il apparut…Se retenant au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber…

Il avait mis le pantalon Jean d'Evan et un de ses vieux T-shirt noir…Evan n'était pas bien gros et légèrement plus grand que Castiel…

Ce dernier marchait pieds nus…

Evan se leva immédiatement et vint à sa rencontre pour l'aider…Castiel aurait voulu le repousser…Marcher seul, mais il avait épuisé ses dernières forces à descendre les escaliers…

Il le dirigea vers la table où Nanou lui écarta une chaise…Il s'assit sans un mot…Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers son mari…

« Merci » dans un murmure en ne desserrant pas les dents…

Nanou lui versa une tasse de café et lui posa 2 toasts sur son assiette…Il ne réagit pas…

« Vous devez manger, mon garçon…Ca fait presque 3 jours que vous n'avez rien avalé » Evan reposa son journal en le pliant.

Castiel sentait leurs regards posés sur lui…Il regretta soudain le temps où d'un souffle, il pouvait disparaitre…

« Je…Je n'ai pas faim… » en prenant le toast entre les mains, sans intérêt….

Manger il savait ce que c'était, il en connaissait la sensation…Mais là, c'était devenu une nécessité pour survivre, il ne voulait pas manger…Il ne voulait pas exister…

« Vous devez faire un effort »

« Si je mange…Je serais humain »

Evan tiqua en regardant vers Nanou…Elle fronça les sourcils, indiquant à son mari de ne pas réagir…Elle lui fit signe de la main de sortir…

Il prit son journal et se leva

« Je vais m'occuper des poules »

« Bien…Je vais rester avec notre invité… »

Il lui sourit et quitta la pièce…Non sans jeter un regard suspicieux vers Castiel…Tête penchée sur son torse, jouant avec sa tartine sur son assiette…

« Ca va aller…Zouuuuu » en le chassant de la main…

La porte à peine refermée, elle se tourna vers Castiel….Elle enleva doucement de la poche de son tablier, un téléphone portable…

« J'ai trouvé ceci dans votre manteau quand je l'ai mis à la lessive »

Il parut surpris et tendit une main maladroite pour s'en saisir…Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait un téléphone sur lui.

« La batterie n'est pas morte… »

Il l'observa et appuya, par automatisme, sans savoir pourquoi sur « dernier appel »

Il vit s'inscrire sur l'écran…Dean…

Il ferma les yeux….Il connaissait ce nom, il le ressentait mais il n'arrivait plus à le situer dans le temps et encore moins dans l'espace….Il éteignit avant même d'envoyer un renvoi d'appel.

Il reposa le portable sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains en posant les coudes sur celle-ci.

Il était perdu, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait…

« Vous devriez peut-être l'appeler ? Il doit vous être proche si son nom apparait en 1er… »

« Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus rien…Ma tête est si pleine et si vide à la fois »

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras…Cette chaleur humaine, il aurait voulu la chasser d'un geste mais il en avait tant besoin, juste à cet instant, à ce moment…Pour ne pas lâcher prise….

« Vous voulez que je l'appelle pour vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui il est » sa voix semblait se perdre à son tour, détresse devant son absence de mémoire, de souvenir….

Pourquoi juste les images du Paradis et la souffrance de n'être plus que ce corps….

« Vous l'avez appelé dans votre sommeil….Vous devez lui être attaché à cet homme »

« Je me suis perdu pendant tant de mois…Je ne suis plus celui que je fus… »

« On reste toujours celui que l'on a été…Croyez en mon expérience… »

Elle serra son bras et s'écarta…Elle refouilla dans son tablier

« J'ai trouvé ça aussi…C'est très étrange comme pendentif »

Elle le lui tendit…

Il hésita un instant et le prit…Une douleur, l'effet humain d'un mal de tête fulgurant…Un peu comme l'appel des anges…

« Dean » dans un murmure, les yeux fermés….Il se leva…La pièce tournait, il tenta de se retenir à sa chaise mais il chuta lourdement….

Il marchait sur une route déserte…Le ciel, couleur sable…Il voyait l'ombre de ses ailes se déployer sur le bitume…le bruit du vent comme une caresse qui soulevait son trenchcoat….

Puis devant lui, un corbeau qui se pose et le fixe…Il voit dans l'ombre, ses plumes se détacher et s'envoler au loin…Il hurle sa douleur…Elle n'est pas physique…Elle lui arrache juste sa grâce…

Il tombe au sol à genou et quand il relève le regard, le corbeau n'est plus là, juste une paire de boots, le bord d'un pantalon….Il connait cette chaleur qui l'envahit soudain…

Il s'appuie sur ses mains et relève la tête…Son regard bleu croise le vert de l'autre…Cette forme masquée par cet étrange soleil qui n'en est pas un….

« Cass…C'est toi ?…Tu es revenu…Enfin…. »

Cette voix…Il tend la main mais le corps semble s'évaporer…

« Dean…Ne me laisse pas…REVIENS »

Il se réveilla en sursaut…Evan penché au-dessus de lui…

« Castiel…Tout va bien…Tu es en sécurité ici….Ne t'inquiète pas »

Il tira une chaise près du divan dans lequel lui et sa femme avaient réussi à le tirer…

« Nanou lui a téléphoné…. »

Castiel se cacha le visage sous son avant-bras

« Il ne fallait pas…Il ne fallait pas….Il ne doit pas revenir vers moi… »

« Il n'est visiblement pas de cet avis »

Un long silence qui se prolongea et que Castiel refusa de briser.

« Il est déjà en route…. »

Il sursauta à ses mots et tenta de se relever…Mais son corps s'y refusait…Il frappa violement le coussin.

« Maudit corps humain…Maudit vaisseau de chair…Je voudrais être mort…Je veux redevenir lumière… »

« Fuir ne changera rien…Vous devez affronter ce que vous semblez tellement redouter »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je redoute » lâcha-t-il dans une plainte…

« Evan…Pourquoi m'avez –vous sauver ? » dans un souffle

« Parce que Dieu m'a montré le chemin…. »

Castiel sursauta à nouveau et trouva dans l'adrénaline qui le submergea soudain, la force de se redresser

« Ne me parlez pas de Dieu » dans un grondement qui fit reculer Evan sur sa chaise

« Ne me parlez plus jamais de lui » Il tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement sur le divan

« Je dois partir avant qu'il n'arrive »

« Il n'en est pas question et de plus, vous n'en avez plus l'énergie…Vous êtes épuisé, à bout de force…Laissez -vous cette chance »

« Quelle chance ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Laissez-vous une chance de vivre…Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, Castiel…Je le sais, je le sens…J'en ai vu tellement de misère dans ma longue vie…Je peux lire le bien dans les yeux d'un homme, quand je le vois »

« Je ne suis pas un homme…Et je ne suis surtout pas quelqu'un de bien» laissa tomber Castiel

« Un jour, vous comprendrez que rien n'arrive sans raison dans ce bas monde »

« Tout arrive sans raison dans le mien » répliqua Castiel en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer sans se voir….Castiel s'était enfoncé dans le divan et Evan installé dans le fauteuil….

Nanou apporta du café et des biscuits…Castiel se força à manger et but une moitié de tasse….

Il sentait son cœur déchiré sa poitrine…

Les heures s'écoulèrent au rythme de l'horloge murale…Tic tac qui battait la mesure de sa respiration…

Evan finit par sortir pour aller fermer le poulailler…

« Vous m'en voulez ? » s'inquiéta Nanou

« Vous m'avez aidé, secouru, abrité, soigné….Moi qui n'était rien pour vous…Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir ? »

« Je parlais à propos de votre ami »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami….Je n'arrive même plus à voir son visage »

« En tous les cas, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes le sien »

Il releva les yeux dans les siens

« Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer le chemin qu'il avait déjà raccroché »

« Il peut tout être autant mon ennemi que mon ami… »

« Oh non » dit -elle avec un sourire

« Quand j'ai prononcé votre nom, j'ai bien senti à sa voix qu'il était heureux….Surpris mais heureux…Vous ne devez pas craindre de le retrouver »

« Je crains tout parce que tout est nouveau pour moi ici»

« Voyez cela comme un nouveau départ »

Il fixa ses mains y cherchant une trace de sa grâce mais il n'y vit rien d'autre que le vide…Et cette étrange sensation qui le parcourra

Il referma et serra les poings…

« Je suis immortel » murmura-t-il sous le regard intrigué de Nanou.

Evan entra et sourit…Nanou se tourna et comprit, elle se leva et le rejoint…

Castiel continuait à regarder ses poings…

Un bruit de pas qui se rapproche et puis une paire de boots et un bord de pantalon…

Il n'osa pas lever le regard et resta tête penchée

« Cass ? » dans un murmure, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Ce fut telle une vague qui le submergea, comme si cette voix venait d'ouvrir les valves de sa mémoire…Un flot d'image et de sensations…

Et la dernière qui se grava fut celle de Dean qui pleurait en le regardant s'éloigner vers un halo blanc….

Le regard de Dean dans le sien…Un dernier regard sur ce monde des hommes qu'il chérissait tant….

Il se mit à pleurer en silence, quelques larmes, sans comprendre, comme si ce corps d'homme exprimait la souffrance de l'ange qu'il fut….

Dean s'approcha et s'agenouilla…

Castiel refusa de lever la tête

« Cass…Regardes moi »

Ce surnom qui lui avait tant manqué, ce surnom qui venait de le libérer.

« Dean » dans un murmure déchiré

« Cass »

Il l'obligea à le regarder en soulevant son menton…

« Putain mec….Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…Tu peux pas savoir…»

« Dean »

Ce dernier s'avança et le serra dans ses bras, Castiel s'effondra en laissant tomber sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, se raccrochant à Dean avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Ca va aller, Cass….Ca va aller…Je suis là maintenant… »

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis, Dean…Je suis si vide…»

Dean le serra plus fort en fermant les yeux.

« Tu es Castiel, l'ange qui m'a sauvé de la perdition…Tu es Castiel, mon frère céleste…Tu es Cass, mon ami »

Evan et Nanou se retirèrent et les laissèrent seuls...Les laissèrent se retrouver…Enfin…

Fin


End file.
